


Mercy's Masturbatory Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A three-part series in which Mercy fantasizes about her old fuck-buddies at work before going home to fuck her wife.





	Mercy's Masturbatory Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So in my headcanon universe Mercy has... been around and while she's currently faithful to her actual wife, occasionally a fantasy will pop into her head regarding one of her ex lovers and she just has to take care of it, cos Pharah isn't there.
> 
> Also this is kind of a remix of a one-shot I posted a while ago

_“I’ll probably be another half an hour. Traffic is an absolute travesty.”_

 

Angela sighed. “Okay Fareeha. I’ll see you soon.”

 

_“I love you Angela.”_

 

Angela smiled to herself. “I love you too.” She snapped her phone shut and placed it on the desk in front of her, casting an eye around at the piles and piles of paperwork littering her office. She would get a lot more work done if she didn’t spend so much time daydreaming.

 

Angela plopped herself back down behind her desk and pulled one stack of papers towards her. She had half an hour, may as well get a bit more of it done. She pulled open a drawer and glanced down to find her glasses…

 

And saw something that took her back.

* * *

“Your biotic technology is truly fascinating, Doctor Ziegler. I’m quite honoured to be assigned to your laboratory.”

 

“I- well thank you, Doctor…”

 

“Moira O’deorain. A pleasure.”

 

“Well I’m very sorry for the state of the lab, Doctor O’deorain. I was not informed that I would be getting a new hire.”

 

Moira’s lip curled up at the side. “Not to worry, Doctor Ziegler. I enjoy working in a lab with a certain level of… character.”

* * *

Angela held the photo up to the light and smiled. She remembered the day it was taken: the pair had just had a breakthrough and Moira insisted on documenting the event by the most… cliche means possible. Angela had no idea how the polaroid had found its way into her desk but the memories of events that succeeded the taking of the photo were making Angela hot between her legs.

 

She checked her watch. She’d barely been sitting down for two minutes, so she still had almost half an hour til Fareeha would be there. Surely there would be enough time for a quick fantasy...

* * *

“Doctor O’deorain, stop it.” Angela’s voice carried a trace of a giggle. She pressed her rear back against Moira and stiffled a hiccup.

 

“Please, Doctor Ziegler, I insist on you using my first name.” Moira pushed Angela over the bench and parted her thighs, running one finger up Angela’s tights.

 

“You should practice what you preach, Doctor.”

 

Angela bit her lip and turned her head to peer through the haze of alcohol back at her colleague. “You seem quite tense, _Angela_.”

 

Angela shuddered hearing her name. “Why don’t you get me out of these clothes and fix that.”

* * *

Angela was knuckle deep with three fingers when she checked her watch again. She still had fifteen minutes left. She pulled her fingers out and sucked them clean, then yanked open the bottom drawer and retrieved her _emergency toy_. She bit her lip and stuffed herself full, allowing herself to retreat back into the fantasy.

* * *

“Ahn! Ahh ff-fuck!” Angela pushed her hips back against Moira as she thrust in and out of her. She could feel every contour along Moira’s hot length stretching her out and each time their hips met she would clench up and milk a bit more precum.

 

“You… seem… quite… pleased… Angela.”

 

Angela could barely form words as Moira pounded her over the lab bench. Moira grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up so that she could speak into her ear.

 

“Is that right, Doctor Ziegler?”

 

“Yes… I… fuck!”

 

“Do you want my cum, Angela.”

 

“Yes! Inside!”

* * *

Angela came undone around the toy, squirting on the carpet underneath her desk. She checked her watch just as her phone lit up.

 

**I’m waiting in the car park.**

 

Angela pulled her tights up, holding the toy up to her lips and sucking it clean before standing up and grabbing her bag.

 

She was going to ride the shit out of Fareeha tonight.


End file.
